The instant invention relates generally to dental products and more specifically it relates to a disposable toothbrush.
Numerous dental products have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used and then disposed of. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,223,952; 3,316,580 and 3,880,281 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.